


Desideratum - Paladins POV

by ashitanoyuki



Series: Desideratum [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Paladins POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Desideratum moments as told from the POV of the paladins.





	Desideratum - Paladins POV

**Author's Note:**

> Desideratum, when seen through the eyes of the paladins, looks VERY DIFFERENT than when seen through Keith's POV. This fic compiles certain scenes and reactions to events when seen from a completely different (and often uninformed) perspective.

“So, um, do we know anything about this Lotor and his generals other than that he's Zarkon's son, and like, he has generals?”

  
Hunk fidgeted awkwardly as the others paused in their various activities to look at him. He laced and unlaced his fingers, dreadfully aware that despite his best attempts to school his face, he probably looked weird. Come on, it probably WAS weird.

  
Like, Lotor was Zarkon's son. Clearly, he was a bad dude. And this Keith, or whatever, seemed besotted with him. Whoever Lotor was, he was clearly bad news.

  
And like look, Hunk didn't believe all galra could be bad. Some of them were totally being manipulated. This Keith – well, his instincts weren't perfect, but Keith seemed like an okay dude. Quiet, except when Lotor prompted him to speak. And Lotor had been curled almost possessively around Keith, and Keith hadn't seen a problem with it –

  
Yeah, Hunk was worried.

  
“We know he had five generals,” Shiro said, “but apparently Keith is the only one still with him.”

  
That didn't make things better. “I just think something's off,” he blurted out. “They were sharing a bed. It was weird, Shiro. And Keith didn't say anything until prompted. I'm worried.”

  
“For the enemy?” Allura cut in, her voice hard.

  
Hunk reminded himself that Allura had every reason to distrust the Galra. “No, I mean…” It was awkward to say it. “Not to be weird, but it seemed kinda…” Damn, was he actually gonna go here? “Kinda sexual. And I couldn't get a read on the general about it. He just kinda went along with what Lotor said.”

  
Shiro went rigid. “I see,” he said finally. “You're worried about sexual abuse among our prisoners.”

  
Hunk sucked in a deep breath. “I mean, kind of? I guess? The general, or whatever, seemed really submissive to Lotor, and now he's just letting Lotor into his bed without question? I'm worried, Shiro.”

  
Shiro grimaced, his mouth working. “We'll separate them for interrogation,” he said finally. “I don't want to dismiss you – and I hope you're wrong. But that’s concerning.” He took a step forward and laid a hand on Hunk's shoulder. “We'll keep an eye on them. And if something seems suspicious, we'll separate them.”

  
Hunk exhaled, relieved. “Thanks,” he said. “I just – I don't like or trust Keith, but if Lotor's hurting him -"

  
“We'll keep an eye out,” Shiro promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Hunk's baseless worry for ages, so...
> 
> *throws garbage at my readers* Yay! I'll try to get a real chapter out soon? Sorry, life has been steamrollering me, ranging from dying-family-member to software-issues-at-work-are-getting-me-yelled-at so like. Life is not letting me update properly.
> 
> I hope this little thing tides you over!
> 
> (Hunk is so wrong about Keith and Lotor but he is concerned and he is trying his best and I think we should appreciate it.)


End file.
